


The Cat and the Mentalist

by Cute_Cup_Rat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Cup_Rat/pseuds/Cute_Cup_Rat
Summary: Gen finds a cat one day and decides to take it under his wing.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	The Cat and the Mentalist

Gen really could have anything he wanted: a fancy house and car, maids, even a private jet. But something still felt… missing, like there was something he needed but didn’t know what it was. He was famous now and had countless fans for doing something he loved, what more could a guy ask for?

He often took walks when the feeling got really bad. Now was one of those times, but, unfortunately for him, it was also the time for some rain. He decided to go a different route than normal, to see the sights, but it was longer, so he started to run to get home faster. It was near an opening to an alleyway where he hear the faint meowing. It was so soft that he could barely hear it over the rain and it almost seemed like it was calling for him. Looking down into the alley, he saw a small, white cat staring up at him as it tried to take shelter in a filthy cardboard box. Gen paused for a moment and the two just stared at each other until the cat meowed again, somehow sounding commanding despite its pitiful state. Gen couldn’t just leave it there, so he picked up the box, cringing at how dirty it is, and sprints the rest of the way back home.

Gen was panting when he finally reached the doors to his house. He might have been able to afford a bigger and better house, but he liked how this one felt. One of his maids brought him a dry set of clothes and offered to take the box from him. The cat inside jumped out and onto Gen, hissing at the startled maid. Gem quickly apologizes, exchanges the box for the set of clothes, and rushes off to the bathroom to clean up before the poor maid could utter a word.

The cat wouldn’t let go of him when he tried to take it off to clean himself in the bathroom, so now he was stuck in the shower with an uncooperative cat. Since it wouldn’t let him enter the bathroom alone, Gen decided to go ahead and try to clean it. It must have been out on the streets for a while since grime was coating it like a blanket. Now that he could take a closer look at it without all the dirt in its fur, he could see it wasn't pure white, but was green at the tips of its ears, muzzle, tail, and paws. It was quite beautiful actually.

Eventually, both himself and the cat were clean and walked out, Gen in a fresh set of dry clothes. Soon enough, one of the maids knocked on the door and told them that dinner would be ready shortly and asked if Gen wanted to eat in the dining room or his bedroom.

“I’ll eat in my bedroom tonight, thank you,” Gen answered through the door. The maid responded with a short, “Yes sir,” and left to finish making dinner.

“Now, what should we name you?” Gen wondered to himself as the cat made itself comfy on his bed.

“Hana? No, that doesn’t sound quite right. Your fur reminds me of clouds…” Gen was running his hand along the soft fur as the still unnamed cat purrs at the touch. “Kumo might be nice, what do you say?” The cat simply let out a content meow. “Kumo it is then.”

By then, dinner was ready and a maid knocked on the door before opening it, bring in a tray with food on it. There was even a little dish of food for Kumo. She brought the tray next to the bedside and excused herself, closing the door behind her. Gen sat up on the bed and began cutting his steak before Kumo began pawing at him.

“Oh, you probably haven’t eaten in a while, have you? Here, eat up,” Gen put the bowl of what must have been very newly bought cat food in front of him and put a small piece of his steak on top of it. Kumo seemed to sigh and made a face of resignation before beginning to eat the food. Shortly after, his face lit up and he began eating much more ravenously. Gen smiled at him before returning to his own food.

The two finished their food and Kumo was lying contently on the bed. Gen was browsing the internet on his laptop while mindlessly petting the purring cat besides him. After a while, it got boring, so Gen closed the laptop and placed it on the cabinet. Kumo had fallen asleep at this point and Gen decided to follow his lead. He prepared himself for bed, turned off the lights, and settled beneath the covers.

“Good night, Kumo,” He quietly called before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

He certainly did not expect to wake up besides another man.

“Wha-what are you doing here,” Gen jumped out of the bed and pointed accusingly at the stranger. It was at this moment when he saw the cat tail and ears on him, ones exactly like Kumo’s.

“Do you have to be so loud?” The stranger tried to cover his ears with a pillow.

“Excuse me for not being used to just waking up next to a complete stranger!”

“I’m not a stranger though, I’m the cat you took in yesterday. Kumo,” the stranger pointed to his ears and tail. “See?”

“Cats don’t just turn into people!”

“Well good thing I’m not a cat. Now can you please quiet down?”

“Well then, just what are you?”

“I’m a shapeshifter. Thought it was obvious by now.”

“Then why were you a cat on the streets when you could have been literally anything else?”

“It was my time to find a mate and my family is linked to cats. I had to be one and keep calling out until my partner found me. By the way, we’re mates now,” Gen was speechless with how blunt this man was.

“I-I don't even know your name and your telling me were….. mates now?”

“Yep and its Ishigami Senku,” Gen could not understand how this Senku thought any of this was a good idea.

“And your Asagiri Gen. No need to introduce yourself. I know a bit about you,” Senku was calm while Gen was still trying to process everything.

“Y-you can’t just wake up beside someone and call them you mate!”

“Well I just did, so deal with it. We’re mates now,” Senku stood up and walked over to Gen to give him a quick kiss.

“Now can you please be quiet?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm so late for day 5, I had to work on a project for school. I hope you enjoy this and I might continue this if you guys like it enough. Feel free to comments any suggestions for the future


End file.
